The Legend of Zelda: The Last Hero
by LoretoBardock
Summary: Él momento ha llegado y el último héroe de la generación ha arribado para acabar completamente con todo el mal de Hyrule. Mal summary u.u One-Shot


Un chico de 16 años próximo a cumplir 17 estaba ansioso ya que todos en el pueblo Tremaine - al alcanzar aquella edad comenzaban un entrenamiento - el cual se realizaba en todas las razas - para unirse a la caballería real de Hyrule al mando de el rey. Muchos sólo se interesaban porque estarían cerca de la princesa Zelda, pocos lo hacían para realmente proteger a los débiles que no lograban superar aquel entrenamiento, pero él no era de esos, Oh, por cierto, nombre era Link. Mientras él estaba embobado en sus pensamientos un hombre de mediana edad se le acerco.

-Veo que estás nervioso, Link- Dijo aquel hombre. Vestía un overol azul con una camisa roja bajo este, su nombre era Talon. Era bajito y gordo además de ser dueño del rancho Lon Lon. Era un hombre de esos que les importaba un pepino las responsabilidades y era muy perezoso.

-Claro que sí Talon, ¡Yo estoy dispuesto a jugármela completamente para llegar a ser el mejor caballero de la armada de Hyrule!-Exclamó el chico, con un brillo especial en sus ojos color cielo. Talon siempre fue cómo un padre para él, lo conoce desde que tenía memoria. Ese hombre se dio el tiempo de criarlo cómo un hijo, hasta regalarle la mejor yegua del rancho. Epona.

El hombre solo rio y le revolvió los cabellos color trigo al chico-¿Sabes Link? Yo aún veo a ese niño de 5 años que cada diez minutos se caía de cara tratando de montar a Epona- Le comentó el hombre, a lo que Link lo miró sonriéndole- Mañana cumples 17, ya eres todo un hombre, por lo que quiero darte un regalo adelantado. Sé que te servirá para tú entrenamiento.- En ese momento Talon se alejó unos momentos del chico, dejándolo confundido y pensativo tratando de adivinar que era lo que le daría el hombre más viejo, no tardó más de 5 minutos y volvió con una caja de madera de no más de un metro y medio de largo.- Este es tú regalo, Link-Dijo entregándole la caja.

Impaciente por abrir el regalo Link lo abrió encontrándose con una espada bastante simple con una empuñadura de cuero de cabra y una afilada hoja de metal pulido.

El chico, bastante impresionado solo pudo pronunciar un gracias y abrazar a aquel hombre, que, aunque fuera bastante pobre siempre había tratado de darle lo mejor a él y su hija, Malon (N/A: Hija de Talon, no de Link D: )

Llegó la tarde, y luego de haber encerrado a los animales, Link, Talon y la recién llegada de sacar leche a las vacas Malon, entraron a la simple cabaña de madera, los tres a sus cuartos en el segundo piso. La mañana apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literalmente. Aquella mañana Link se sentía con fuerzas y ganas de entrenar con su nueva espada que había recibido el día anterior. Antes de ponerse su ropa que ocupaba todos los días recordó aquella tradición que usaban los que querían suerte en el entrenamiento. Un traje de color verde el cual todas las familias conservaban. A Link se le fue entregado hace muchos años, ya que cómo Malon era chica, no lo usaría jamás. Al ponerse el traje verde y el gorro noto algo.

Era incomodo y caluroso.

-¡Cómo demonios podría haber soportado el héroe del tiempo esta tortura!-Grito al aire Link.

Al rato se acostumbro a las túnicas del héroe y por fin salió de la cabaña con su espada al hombro izquierdo. Busco rápidamente a su yegua y cabalgó a el gimnasio de entrenamiento de pueblo Tremaine. Todos en el pueblo lo saludaron y le gritaron felicitaciones por sus cumplidos 17 años. Fue a ver a los 4 pequeños niños que lo admiraban por su destreza con Epona, Domi, Redo y Fado, además de la pequeña Ruki. Al verlo los 4 corrieron a verlo, notando los tres mayores por sobretodo la espada.

-Hola niños- Dijo sonriendo el muchacho

-¡Link, tienes una espada!- Grito impresionado Redo, seguido de gritos de emoción de Fado y de Domi, mientras tanto Ruki solo miraba el traje de Link el cual le parecía lindo. Luego de haber pasado un rato con los niños el aire empezó a volverse denso y el cielo se oscureció. Entonces apareció una figura a caballo de el bosque cercano, Link, por instinto desenvaino su espada y se paró enfrente de los niños, más el caballo era enorme lo que empujo a Link dejando a los niños expuestos a aquel gigante malévolo quien de un golpe los atrapo, llevándoselos tan rápido como cuando llego.  
Link al recuperarse sintió miedo, quería correr y huir de todo esa culpabilidad que sentía por haber dejado que se llevaran a los niños, pero de repente su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar, dejándolo en algo parecido a una semi-inconciencia.

En aquel sueño encontró a cuatro chicos , muy similares entre si, e incluso a él mismo.

-Levántate, héroe- Dijo uno, el que tenía ojos parecidos a los de un lobo.

-Debes tener coraje- Dijo otro, el cual poseía muchas mascaras

-Enfrenta a tus temores- Comentó uno que tenía una pequeña batuta en su mano.

-Y enfrentar el futuro- Habló uno al cual lo acompañaba un hada de color azul.

-Y siempre luchar por tú objetivo- Dijo uno el cual tocaba una pequeña arpa

-...Ustedes...¿Quiénes son?-Dijo él chico, muy confundido

-Tus vidas pasadas, nosotros somos tú pasado y tú futuro- Habló el chico que tocaba la arpa

-Pasamos por todo lo que tú pasaras, al menos tienes la suerte de no haberlo pasado cuando eras un niño- Habló el chico de las mascaras.

-Yo perdí a una compañera por este legado, pero me hizo fortalecerme y salir adelante, madurar- Habló el que parecía lobo

-Pero ahora, tú serás la ultima alma del héroe, ya que con esto terminara todo. Descansaremos en paz y no existirá más el demonio, la princesa y el héroe. Tú eres nuestra esperanza de terminar nuestra existencia e ir al otro mundo con nuestros seres queridos-Dijo el chico del hada.

Y al unísono los cuatro chicos dijeron lo siguiente:

-Eres nuestra única esperanza-

Link quedo impactado por conocer a sus vidas pasadas y que de el dependía de que todo el mal que amenazaba Hyrule acabara. Entonces solo pudo dedicarles una mirada y con un tono serio, más con una sonrisa en su cara les dijo lo siguiente:

-Yo soy el héroe final y me comprometo a liberarlos- Dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón, a lo que los demás simplemente sonrieron, y Link volvió a el mundo real.

Tomó su espada, y cabalgando a Epona se dirigió al bosque, buscando cumplir además de su promesa, Su destino, comenzando la ultima aventura de el héroe elegido por las diosas.


End file.
